Revenge and Wrath
by coolios18
Summary: The story takes place in the future when Anti-Fairy World is owned by fairies and Anti-Fairies are stuck in a prison called the Outlands. But Anti-Amber is rising, and is determined to reclaim the throne. Please read and review! BTW, the picture is a picture I drew myself of what Anti-Amber looks like! Enjoy! Finished up pretty quick, but will be making others soon!
1. Reclaiming

_Anti-Fairy World has been held and owned by fairies for years, the anti-fairies cast out. But now, a new anti-fairy is rising as the rightful leader. _

**Please read and review, I own nothing but a couple fairies and anti-fairies, and the plotline. I kind of got the idea for this first part from Kung Fu Panda 2, but kind of spruced it up to be my own. Hope you like! **

_Anti-Amber approached the door to Anti-Fairy World and stepped through. Lightly and casually floating in as if nothing was up, an evil smile on her face, bearing her fangs. Her amber eyes glistened against the faint light. The 2 fairies floating there stopped and stared at the advancing anti-fairy._

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I see we are still a little slow to the fact that I am not a shiny object for you to just sit there and stare at." She hissed with a smile that would send her father cowering. She was draped in precious blue silk robes, her long cerulean hair dangled above her eyes, actually looking quite formal. "Anti-Amber, eldest daughter of Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Comet. What are you doing here?" one of the fairies asked with a stern tone. "I'm here to reclaim my kingdom, don't you know?" she replied in a thick British accent similar to her father's. She poofed up a cup of tea and sipped it as she continued her advance. "Anti-Fairy World is under the strict ownership of the Fairy Council. You must head back to the outlands now, for you know your attempt will be fruitless." Another fairy spoke. "Oh, I'm extremely glad you feel that way! Now I can take great pleasure in destroying you!" Anti-Amber laughed with excitement and evil glee. "You can try." the first fairy said. "Yes, everyone anti-fairies can't truly kill anything, especially fairies." The second said. "Oh, I certainly agree. But this can." She cackled and stepped back as the clouds became even darker than usual. A dark figure swept by so fast it was a blur, almost like a pure shadow moving without a solid figure to guide it. An incredible screech let out, trembling the very sky. One fairy was plucked right out of the air by the blurred figure. The others panicked and began attacking Anti-Amber, but she had put up a strong force field around herself. She smiled evilly, a grimace that bared shiny fangs, as the blurred creature landed and came into focus. For it was a shadow, a solid shadow. No, not a shadow, just a completely and utterly black dragon. "It's the Death Fury!" one of the fairies cried in pure fear. For the fabled Death Fury was the most feared and evil creature in all the universe, and now appeared to be at Anti-Ambers command. The dragon screeched and let out a roar that shook the ground, its evil red eyes scanning the scene for its targets. The fairies tried to escape, but before they could fully react, Anti-Amber said "Shadow…kill." Very relaxed and quietly. And the dragon reared up on its hind legs, and before even 2 minutes had passed…The fairies were completely gone. The dragon shrieked a call of victory. Anti-Amber laughed. "Shadow, return." She said. The dragon melted into a merely a 2-D shadow and disappeared completely. And that was all that happened before Anti-Amber claimed the Anti-Fairy World throne. Now all she needed to do was free her fellow anti-fairies from the outlands…

**Well I hope you liked the first chapter, it was action packed. And I will be making more soon…this story is super fun to write! You'll see it get better and deeper into Anti-Amber's past and future. **


	2. Free At Last

"Ah. My father's castle. There's no place like home." Anti-Amber entered the castle and looked around. She needed to come up with a genius plan to free her fellow anti-fairies. Then she realized. "The skeleton key my father had! If my theory is correct, it can open any lock, even the one at the Outlands Prison! Now I just have to find it!"

Anti-Amber knew her father well….so she knew the first place she should look is his study. She checked every drawer, nook, and cranny he could have possibly hidden it in with no avail. That is, until she looked under the desk. "The key!" she cried victoriously! It was an old gothic style Anti-Fairy Skeleton Key. It had carvings of the Death Fury in miniature on each side curved up towards a large black star, similar to that of which tipped an anti-fairy wand. Only centered in this star was placed a small red gem. "A Fury's Eye." She said in wonder. She strapped the key to her shirt using a small black thread and headed out. She floated out of the castle and headed on her way towards the huge prison complex that would make Abracatraz look like an easy escape…The Outlands…

"Oh my little teacup…I'm so happy to see you again! Are you alright?" Anti-Cosmo asked at the sight of his freely approaching daughter. Anti-Amber stopped and looked down. A golden key stood at her feet, not inches away from the bar. She brought out the Skeleton Key and tried it. The bars snapped open and all the anti-fairies flew off free back to Anti-Fairy World, but Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Comet, Foop, and her little sister Anti-Amethyst and her all stayed behind. "Really Dad?" she looked down and pointed at the key below her. "It was… a little far." He said with a frown. "Anyway, let's just go." They poofed back to the castle.

"Dad. Mom. Sister. Brother. All here?" Anti-Amber asked. "Yep. All present dear." Anti-Comet replied. "I say my little teacup…look how far you've gotten. And I see you found my key!" Anti-Cosmo said gleefully. "Yes father, I found the key." She said and handed it back to him. He placed it on the counter. Suddenly, another anti-fairy burst into the room and said "My lord, my lady, the fairies are retaliating, and they are practically at our gate!"


	3. Worst Nightmare

"Well… dear. You'd better take care of this one." Anti-Cosmo stepped out of the way. Anti-Amber whistled and the Death Fury appeared at her side. But it wilted and fell over. "Shadow isn't strong enough to battle! The only way to use her power would be to-" "To join souls." Anti-Cosmo finished. "No dear, it's too risky. You could be destroyed or…" Anti-Comet started "Mom, I've got this…" Anti-Amber said. She chanted some words and leaned herself against the stumbling dragon. But the fairies busted in…shooting magic at the ready. "You can't defeat me puny fairies, for I have become one with the beast you fear most. I am now your worst nightmare!" She said. She dropped her wand. Her gold eyes sparkled and turned blood-red. Claws sprouted from her hands and horns from her head. She grew spines down her back and began to turn scaly. She let out a roar worthy of the Death Fury itself and swiped back the approaching fairies with a single blow. She pounded one into dust, as her family and a few other gathering anti-fairies stood back and watched. They flung magic at the fairies to help too. But then…Anti-Amber began to grow weak. She grew back into her old self and collapsed and fainted…the battle raging above her.

She woke up with her family floating all around her, smiling. "Wake up, sleepyhead. You conked out pretty good." Her mother said. "Yes, we have been waiting for you to wake up for days." Anti-Cosmo said. "So what…did we win the fight or…." She began groggily. "Fight? What fight?" Foop asked. "The one that conked me out! I fought using the Death Fury's power, remember? And we took back Anti-Fairy World right? And I freed you from the Outlands?" Anti-Amber recounted. "No dear, I haven't the slightest clue what you are saying. You must have had a strange dream…." Anti-Cosmo said with a laugh….

"That was some freaky dream."

**Well, that's the end. I know it was really short, but don't worry! I'll make more about the sagas of Anti-Amber soon! Hope you enjoyed! And remember to review! **


End file.
